Poetry for you, written by me
by Foxflash327
Summary: I will write poetry. You guess who the character is. Contests will be in there too! I wrote these poems, don't steal them.
1. Chapter 1

HEY EVERYONE! First off let me say thank you for reading these!

**Blinded by Love**

My love for her only goes so far.

When you are with him,

only hatred consumes my heart.

I know you don't love him,

I'm the only one for you.

Yet,

you have his kits.

I still try,

but it is hard loving someone

who doesn't love back.

When I find out your secret,

I knew you loved me instead of him.

But you never confessed your love for me.

I hated those kits,

they kept you and him together.

They were the problem,

they were the reason we weren't together.

I tried to get rid of them,

for us.

It seems I was wrong,

for you were upset.

Now those kits you protected,

they led to my demise.

Look at me now,

my love.

Look where they brought me.

But I am not mad at you.

Once Starclan claims you,

we will reunite as one.

:D I think that it is pretty obvious who it is! XD I hope you like it. I will say who it is next poem.

CONTEST(info.) ~PM me a poem that would be for Tigerheart. And the winner will be in the next chapter as well as their poem!


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY to my one reviewer, JayJay's-Pie-Stand. Yeah It was Ashfur J … it was pretty easy.

No one sent me a poem so there is no poem for Tigerheart L…. yet.

ANYWAYS onward.

* * *

**Power… Is it wrong?**

The dark is my enemy.

Right?

Will it be an asset?

My kin,

they tell me my destiny is great.

Is that true?

They said my power will not harm.

They told me it was all for _my _clan.

So I trained hard,

every night.

My clan worries,

they might, even,

fear me.

My choice is power and my kin,

or trust and loyalty to my clan.

I chose my clan.

That's why I became a warrior.

* * *

This is my second poem! I still want someone to enter a poem about Tigerheart. PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I have had a busy summer.

My last poem was Brambleclaw, no one got it though… sad face. Brambleclaw's kin Hawkfrost and Tigerstar… anyone? No, alright.

I have received a fabulous poem by Leafshine24, it is a lovely poem in Mapleshade's point of view, and she is talking to Spottedleaf.

You can't blame me

Blame them instead

But, I can't avoid

All this dread

It was my fault

From the start

And it's just a result

Cause feelings were torn

From here and now

To before you were born

I loved her poem. IT IS NOT MINE. THIS POEM BELONGS TO Leafshine24.

Now for my poem, here is a hint… this character is not liked by everyone

**Love in secret, is best**

How is it that I suffer most?

I loved her and now she is gone,

I went all this way.

I realized, that she was

perfect.

So kind, and understanding,

Even though her brother got… in the way,

Then she died on me.

I mourned in secret.

They couldn't know.

They shouldn't know.

It was between the two of us,

Our love was wrong.

I was young and innocent then.

Now,

I'm bigger and better.

I know now,

That this little game of love was evil.

Yet,

I played it, again.

I could not resist to temptation.

Run with me,

Run with me.

We won't ever have to play this game.

If you run with me.

*NOTE~ I got carried away and continued but you don't have to read it.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fine,

I don't need you, either.

That is what I thought.

But I knew that she left for a reason.

I have already been hurt by love before,

Now I feel numb.

So who needs love,

Not me.

I went and found myself a cover.

She was perfect,

For taking advantage of and using.

To everyone else,

They thought I loved her.

She knew it was a lie.

As did our kit.

And it was.

It doesn't matter.

They can hurt all they want.

I was hurt too,

But I don't care.

I never did.

Or at least that's what I keep telling myself.

My longest poem so far and my favorite :D I am so happy this one should be obvious about who it is. I hope you all liked it. Contest~ Brokenstar.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, everyone, yes it was Crowfeather. I think it was a bit too easy. My thanks go out to all my reviewers, JayJay's-Pie-Stand, Leafshine24, Jenna, XxSnowyDreamsxX, lavi0123, waytheballbounces, Icefeather, and … Guest. Okay, so I got a few poems and I like them all but it would be much better if you would message them to me. Normally I would only post only one, but since I got poems about different characters I will be posting all three. None belong to me. My poem will be posted in the next chapter.

(To sum this all up, 1. Please PM me your poems, don't put them in the reviews. It makes it complicated to keep track of them . 2. PM poems only when a character and contest is asked. If you have a fabulous poem about Darkstripe and I have asked for Yellowfang, please don't PM it to me. If you DO have a poem for someone I have not asked for, suggest the character for the next contest. 3. MY new poem will be posted next chapter.) I HOPE I DON'T SOUND RUDE… I apologize if I do. THANK YOU FOR ALL MY POEM WRITTERS AND REVIEWS.

# one is by lavi0123. :D enjoy

Divided Loyalties

My mother

Tawnypelt,

Tigerstar's daughter.

My grandfather

Tigerstar,

My mother's father.

My half-uncle

Hawkfrost,

My mother's half-brother.

You see,

I am descended from

Evil.

My mother is

Good and kind,

But my grandfather and half-uncle

Are

Evil.

They try to convince me,

They try, and try again,

But,

Should I do it?

They say that I will be great,

Honored beyond measure,

Respected by all,

Hated by none.

But nothing comes,

Without a price.

The question is:

What will mine be?

Will I truly be honored?

Or is this a trap?

And, my greatest fear:

Will

I

Die?

"This is Tigerheart's conflicting mind battle, when he is offered the chance to train in the Dark Forest." ~lavi0123

# one is by XxSnowyDreamsxX. It's about Firestar. I love it.

He has the pelt of the brightest flame,

He puts the horrible Tigerstar to shame.

His collar was quickly torn off in a fight,

He buried it just like Bluestar thought he might.

The bravest cat that the clans ever met,

And he just so happens to be a former two-leg pet.

Saving his clan from hungry dogs and much more,

Even bringing WindClan back to their moor.

So when you see the shining stars on a dark night,

Look for one of the stars that is especially bright,

That is Firestar watching you from StarClan you see,

Because he never quite left ThunderClan territory.

# third one is by waytheballbounces, :D I like how it has different point of views.

It's an argument between Tigerstar and Sasha shortly after he dies. In a dream, he tries to convince her to join the dark forest. His lines are the ones between the asterisks and hers are the regular ones.

*Come with me my love*

*To the dark, fight the light*

Never you don't love me

I hope you perish in the night

*The light has stolen your kits away*

No, it has saved them every day

*The shadows will become your blankets*

*Like the ones before you left your soft life*

I do not grieve for past comforts

Nor do I want a nightlife

*A tom to share your nest*

Oh please, give it a rest

The shadows cause eternal pain

Light is a cats saving grace

*You can see well in the night*

*Your choice would be such a waste*

Please stay out of my dreams

*The choice is yours, if you know what I mean*

The day is better than your bloody night

I will not go, so leave me in peace

*I might go*

*But it would leave you in pieces*

You aren't the tom I fell in love with, go away you uncouth

*Oh, Sasha, you know you don't speak the truth*

Authors note. No contest.

MY favorite poem of these three is by XxSnowyDreamsxX. I love the other two too! Until next time :*

*Extremely late* . I am so sorry! My poem will be posted later tonight, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

So, if you did skip my reviewers poem chapter, MY last poem **Love in secret, is best**, was about Crowfeather. Here it is my lovelies!

**Can you hear me now?**

I would awake every day,

I saw my parents.

Their lips would move,

As would mine, effortlessly.

Something was different,

I didn't quite understand.

It didn't make sense,

None of it did.

Why would just their lips move?

I don't know.

What was the purpose?

I looked different somehow, I think

Everyone looked at me funny.

I was special,

I think.

I can't be too special though.

Because there is another cat that looks just like me.

I know he lives near me,

I just don't know who he is.

It was all so confusing.

I did not know anybody.

I had no idea what this all meant,

I would always play with the other kits,

I tried to be a normal cat.

My mother,

Or at least I think she is my mother,

Nudges me around.

Always pointing with her tail.

I couldn't understand.

I was becond by my mother with her tail, then

A red tom was opening and closing his mouth,

I stood still, tilting my head slightly.

My mother eventually pushed me in the tom's direction.

Is that what he wanted?

I padded over,

His mouth continued to open and close.

"It's all right" I think I said,

My last memory was very,

Exciting. I suppose.

Sharp,

Hard, and unforgiving,

I felt the air underneath my paws.

Fly away.

Was this my death?

Is it my fault?

I am different then.

Something I don't want to be.

Something I wish I could change.

I think this poem turned into one of my worsts! X(

It sounds more like a story! Anyways I think I'll post a better one later. GUESS who it is!

NO CONTEST!


	6. Chapter 6

Second update of the night or third If you want to count the reviewer poems thing! So, drum roll please the last poem was about Snowkit! IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO EXPLAIN PM me. I noticed something my poems are kind of depressing, should I make them more cheerful? I don't know you tell me.

**Sneak with me**

I saw her first,

She is mine.

Walk along side me.

Let's sneak around,

Behind our clans backs.

My face in her fur,

The smell is intoxicating.

I love her.

Should I tell her?

Right now?

In our special place.

I saw her first,

She is mine.

I wait a bit longer to tell her.

Right now my clan needs me,

I plead to her for help.

And she does help,

But not without a price.

It's confusing.

She is mad at me,

I apologize and beg,

I get nothing in return.

In my heart,

I feel empty.

In my head,

I feel angry.

I saw her first,

But she is not mine.

Anymore.

Author's note: I am off my game (sad face).

Contest: Yellowfang


End file.
